Currently, when a vehicle is moving at high speed among other cars on a highway and suddenly has a loss of tire pressure, such as a flat tire, the driver may lose control of the vehicle for a short period of time. Once the driver has regained control of the vehicle the driver can then alert other drivers regarding the vehicle's situation by manually activating the hazard lights while pulling over to the shoulder of the road. However, since the driver typically cannot alert other drivers immediately when the flat tire occurs due to trying to control the vehicle, accidents can occur such as the disabled vehicle being struck from behind.
Thus, there is a need to provide a system and method that automatically activates a warning signal upon detection of sudden loss of tire pressure in at least one of the tires to warn nearby vehicles.